Isla Sorna (movie canon)
87 miles away from Isla Nublar was Isla Sorna (aka Site B). Isla Sorna was a member of The Five Deaths island chain. Isla Sorna was made for genetic experimentation and it was here where the dinosaurs were actually cloned using insects in amber and raised until a certain age/size when they were to be transferred into Isla Nublar. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the two islands, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. Map In the first stages of the development of the geography of the novel version of the island was used. Later they made a new version of the island. The geography of this island is revealed in the Hammond's scene of . John Hammond shows Ian Malcolm as screen on which the thermal signatures of the dinosaurs is seen, but the island as a whole is also seen. Based on this and other maps the crew of Jurassic Park Legacy made a more detailed map that shows all locations Ecology The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. Flora *coast red wood tree - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. *bay fig tree - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. *veriforman - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. *banana - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. *heliconia - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. *cycads - Found all over Isla Sorna. *bennettitaleans - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. *ginkgoes - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. *pine - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. *fir - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. *swamp cypress - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. *protocarpus - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. Indigenous fauna *Bronze crested iguana - Found in the northern shores of Isla Sorna. *Pueblan Milk snake - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. *Flies - Found all over Isla Sorna. *Bonitos - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs Dinosaurs, On Site B *''Apatosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Leptoceratops'' *''Maiasaura(possibly) *Mamenchisaurus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Muttaburrasaurus(possibly) *Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Proceratosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Supersaurus(possibly) *Troodon(possibly) *Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Tylosaurus(possibly) *Velociraptor antirrhopus'' Gallery JPTheLostWorldIslaSorna.png|Thermal signatures of select Dinosaurs IslaSornaJPIII.jpg|Kirby Plane approach in Jurassic Park III JPIIIIslaSornaI.png|Approach to Isla Sorna in'' Jurassic Park III'' JPTLWIslaSornaCathyShore.jpg|The shore from the opening of The Lost World: Jurassic Park JP3IslaSornaBoat.png|The Dino-Soar boat heading towards Isla Sorna in'' Jurassic Park III'' 326.jpg 418.png 321.jpg TLW Ending 1.jpg redwater.png lwfoiliage.png List of locations *Isla Sorna Airport *Isla Sorna Aviary *Worker Village *InGen Compound *High Point *several other buildings *Geothermal Power Plant *Harbor See also *Isla Sorna (Novel canon) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser canon) *Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park Adventures canon) Sources Category:Locations Category:The Five Deaths Category:Islands Category:Isla Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park locations Category:Jurassic Park III Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park